The Shapings of Things To Come
by midnightrebellion86
Summary: This story takes place before the events of Traveling Worlds: The Kanto League Journeys. This will give the back stories of characters like Delia, Daisy, Misty and Alexa. You will learn how they became who they were or are today. Contains time skips and some swearing and dark themes in later chapters. One sided Eldershipping.
1. Chapter 1

**The Shapings Of Things To Come**

**Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here with a new story for you all.**

**This story is a prequel of my current story and has the events that take place prior to Traveling Worlds: The Kanto League Journeys. The chapters in this story will not be as long and there will be time skips. This story will not be nearly as long as my main story. This is just to give you a small backstory of the three main ladies of my current fic. So don't expect much. Anyway, I'm going to shut up now and let's get to it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.**

**Chapter 1.**

It was a sunny afternoon in a quiet town in Kanto. The town was known as Pallet Town. The town consisted of several houses, a PokeMart, a PokeBurger, a library, police station and Prof. Oak's research lab. Like all the other households in Pallet Town, there was one household where one girl lives. The house was a light green house with a dark gray roof. The house stood two stories high. In the kitchen, there was a woman who stood at the stove making lunch. She had brown hair that went down to her shoulders and blue eyes. She was on the slim side and was average height. She was wearing a white apron, a pink shirt and black slacks.

Sitting in the living room reading a newspaper and sipping on a cup of tea, was a man who had brown hair, brown eyes and a full beard. The man was taken out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps running down the stairs.

The person who came down the stairs was a six year old girl with long brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing blue jeans, a black sweater and white shoes.

"Hey Delia, you sure have a lot of energy." The man said.

"I can't wait to plant the pecha berry tree daddy." Delia said.

The woman in the kitchen turned off the stove and walked into the living room.

"You're not planting anything until you eat first." The woman said. "I let you get away with eating very little this morning, so you're going to sit at the table and eat."

"Yes mommy." Delia said.

Delia and her parents walked into the kitchen. Delia's mom grabbed three bowls from the cupboard and grabbed a serving spoon. The woman went to the stove and filled the three bowls with stew and placed the filled bowls in front of her daughter, husband and herself. The woman then went into the fridge and grabbed three lemonades and placed them in front of her family. Then she sat down. The woman then started a conversation.

"Art, how did things go at the mines this morning?" The woman asked.

"Things went surprisingly well, Charlene." Art replied. "I found an Old Amber. How are things going with running the orchard?"

"Things are going good honey." Charlene said. "That's great you got an Old Amber. What do you plan to do with it?"

"What's an Old Amber, daddy?" Delia asked.

"It's an item that restores a pokemon called Aerodactyl, dear." Art said. "I'm not sure what I'll do with it yet. I might go to Cinnabar Island to get it restored."

"Did you find anything else, daddy?" Delia asked.

"Why yes." Art said. "I found several evolution stones as well. I found a Sun Stone and a Moon Stone along with some Water, Fire and Leaf Stones."

Charlene was very happy at what Art had said. He had got lucky with mining today.

"That's great dear." Charlene said.

The family finished eating and Charlene cleared the table and washed the dishes. Once she was done, she called her daughter.

"Delia, get washed up and then we can go to the orchard and plant the pecha berry tree." Charlene said.

Delia quickly ran up the stairs and returned five minutes later.

"Okay, I'm ready." Delia said.

"Art, we'll be back in a couple of hours." Charlene said.

"Okay honey." Art said.

"Bye daddy." Delia said.

"Bye sweetie." Art said. "Be good for mommy."

"I will." Delia said.

Charlene and Delia left the house and made their way down the dirt path. After waking for a good fifteen minutes, the mother and daughter duo walked to a huge orchard with several berry trees planted. There was a tall wooden sign that read "Welcome to Hayward Family Orchard.".

Delia tried to run ahead, but she was grabbed by her mother.

"Delia, you can't run ahead like that." Charlene asked sternly. "It's easy to get lost in a place like this."

"Sorry mommy." Delia said.

"It's okay, sweetie." Charlene said. "Just don't do it again."

"Okay." Delia said.

The two navigated the large orchard and after ten minutes, the two came across a clearing that had an empty patch of soil for planting new seeds. Charlene led Delia to the patch of soil.

"Go ahead and plant the seed, sweetie." Charlene said.

Delia took out the pecha berry seed and planted it. Delia then took out a bottle of fresh water and watered it.

"Yay! I planted my first seed." Delia cheered.

"Good job sweetie." Charlene cheered.

"Thanks mommy." Delia said.

"Let's go for some ice cream before heading home." Charlene said. "You deserve a treat for being good."

With that, the two left the orchard and made their way down the dirt path. The two walked to the town's PokeBurger and entered. The two walked to the counter and was greeted by a heavy set man and an Eevee.

"Hi Charlene, how may I help you today?" The man asked.

"Delia, tell Thomas what you want." Charlene said.

"I would like a small occa berry chocolate PokeSundae with a cheri berry on top please." Delia said.

"I'll have small kelpsy berry vanilla PokeSundae with a cheri berry on top." Charlene said.

"That will be 100 PokeDollars, please." Thomas said.

Charlene went into her purse and gave Thomas the money.

"That will be right up." Thomas said.

Before Thomas could get the ice cream, Delia spoke up.

"Can I play with Eevee?" Delia asked.

"Why sure." Thomas said. "He was wondering when you'd be coming. He's really taken a liking to you."

The normal type jumped over the counter and into Delia's arms. Delia began stroking his fur, earning a coo of happiness. The normal type then began licking Delia's face.

"Ha ha, that tickles." Delia said. "I miss you too."

Ten minutes later, Thomas came back with the two sundaes. Charlene grabbed the two sundaes and motioned for Delia to come with her.

"I'll talk to you later, Eevee." Delia said. "Thanks for letting me play with him, Thomas."

"No problem." Thomas said. "You two have a good day now."

The mother and daughter duo sat down and ate their ice cream. The two threw their trash away, waved goodbye to Thomas one last time and left the restaurant. The two then went back home and entered the house. Art was in the living room cleaning off the items he got from mining earlier.

"Hi daddy!" Delia said excitingly.

The girl ran up to her dad and hugged him.

"Hey dear, you two are back early." Art said. "How did the orchard go?"

"It was fun, daddy." Delia said. "Me and mommy got ice cream atherwards."

"Was Thomas there?" Art asked.

"Yes he was." Charlene said. "Why?"

"I remember him wanting to evolve his Eevee into a Flareon." Art said. "I have eight Fire Stones here and he's been good to our family for years, so I want to help him."

"That's very thoughtful of you, honey." Charlene said.

"I'll drop by house tonight to give it to him." Art said.

Delia appeared to have a sad face from this. Her parents immediately noticed this.

"What's wrong, dear?" Charlene asked.

"I'm afraid if Eevee evolves, he won't remember me." Delia said softly.

"Sweetie, a pokemon will never forget their friends." Art said. "Besides, Flareon looks very similar to Eevee."

This cheered Delia up quite a bit.

"Your dad's right." Charlene said. "I'm sure Eevee will want to play with you even when he evolves."

"Now go ahead and play." Art said. "I need to talk to mommy alone."

The rest of the day went well. It was now night time. Art and Charlene were now wishing Delia a goodnight.

"Goodnight dear." Charlene said.

"Goodnight mommy." Delia replied.

"Goodnight sweetie." Art said. "Tomorrow, I'll show you the mines for the first time, so you'll need your rest."

"Okay daddy." Delia said.

The parents kissed Delia goodnight, shut the light off and left the room.

**That's it for chapter 1. I hope you liked it.**

**Next chapter, Delia and her father will go to the mines. There will be a time skip and we will introduce a young and arrogant Daisy and her two sisters.**

**Stay tuned for next time on The Shapings of Things To Come.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here with another chapter.**

**Let's do a quick recap on what happened last chapter. Delia plants a tree and plays with an Eevee. I don't have much to say, so I'll shut up.**

**Chapter 2.**

The flock of Pidgey chirped as the sun was rising over the peaceful Pallet Town. Delia lay in her bed sleeping peacefully until her mother yelled from downstairs.

"Delia, time to get up!" Charlene yelled from downstairs.

Charlene had one of those voices that could carry long distances. This caused Delia to shoot up out of bed. She quickly got ready and rushed downstairs where her parents were waiting.

"Morning sweet heart." Art said.

"Morning daddy." Delia replied. "Morning mommy."

"Morning dear." Charlene said. "Breakfast is on the table, so eat up."

Delia went into the kitchen and ate her occa berry hot cereal that her mom made for her. Once Delia was done, she put her bowl in the sink.

"I'm all done." Delia said.

"Go wash up and brush your teeth." Art said. "We can leave afterwards."

"Okay daddy." Delia said.

Delia ran upstairs to do just that.

"I wonder where she gets all that energy." Art wondered.

"I think she gets it from you." Charlene said. "I remember when we were kids and you would always run off whenever you were excited about something."

"You always followed." Art said.

"That's true." Charlene said. "Four years from now, she'll be considered an adult and will be old enough to go on a pokemon journey."

"Time sure does go by fast." Art said.

"You're telling me." Charlene said. "So, how did it go at Thomas's house last night?"

"Things went good." Art said. "His Eevee was happy to evolve."

"That's good." Charlene said. "You're so thoughtful."

Charlene gave her husband a kiss on the lips. This happened just as Delia walked into the room.

"EWW!" Delia yelled.

This startled both of her parents.

"Oops, sorry dear." Charlene said.

"I think we traumatized our daughter." Art said as he chuckled.

"More like you traumatized her." Charlene teased.

"You're the one that kissed me." Art said.

"You returned the kiss." Charlene said back.

"You got me there." Art said.

The two adults stopped their chatter and spoke to their daughter.

"Are you ready to go, Delia?" Art asked.

"Yup daddy, I am." Delia said.

"I'll see you later, honey." Art said.

"Bye sweetie." Charlene said. "Whatever you do, don't get my daughter hurt or you'll have one less pinky finger."

"I'll be careful." Art said. "Besides, I highly doubt you could break my pi-OUCH OUCH OUCH!"

Charlene grabbed her husband's pinky finger and bent it back really far.

"You were saying?" Charlene asked.

"That I'll keep our daughter safe." Art said in fear.

Charlene released her husband's pinky from her grip. The father and daughter duo left the house. Art let her daughter ride on his back on the way to the mines. It took a good half an hour to get there and when they did, Art put his daughter down.

"We're here." Art said.

Art pulled out a small hard hat from his bag and gave it to Delia.

"You'll need that." Art said.

Art put on his hard hat and they entered the mines. The two walked threw the dimly lit area and after a short walk, they reached a clearing. Art pulled out a pick axe and two pairs of goggles.

"Wear these to protect your eyes." Art said.

Delia put the goggles on and Art did the same. Art began digging for treasure with his pick axe. Twenty minutes went by with no luck, but things took a turn for the worse. Art whacked down and hit the tail of an Onix. The ground began to shake and within seconds, a hoard of twenty Onix appeared out of nowhere. The Onix had very angry expressions on their faces. Both Delia and her father turned tail and ran. The Onix were not going to let them get away that easily though. The Onix were right on their tail. Unfortunately, Delia tripped and fell down.

"Ow, my ankle hurts." Delia cried.

Art quickly scooped up his crying daughter and continued to run out of the mine. Once they reached the exit, Art pulled out a pokeball.

"Hypno, go." Art said as he threw the pokeball in the air.

The psychic type materialized in front of his trainer.

"Quick, put those Onix to sleep with Hypnosis." Art ordered.

The psychic type swung his pendulum and red rings flew towards the angry rock/ground types, putting them to sleep. Art returned his Hypno, scooped his daughter up and left. The two returned home and entered the house. Art placed Delia on the couch. Charlene came downstairs to greet her family.

"Hi honey." Charlene greeted. "How did the mines go?"

"I accidently hit the tail of an Onix." Art said. "The next thing I know, we were being chased by a hoard of Onix. Delia fell and hurt her ankle."

When Art said the last part, Charlene gave him a death glare and went over to her daughter.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Charlene asked.

"It still hurts." Delia said.

Charlene grabbed an ice pack from the freezer and wrapped it in a cloth around Delia's ankle. Charlene then approached her husband and grabbed his pinky. You all know what comes next.

"OW OW OW OW I'M SORRY OW OW!" Art yelled in pain.

Charlene didn't stop though. She continued to bend the pinky until there was a loud pop noise. Art's left pinky finger was now officially broken.

"Ow, my pinky." Art whined.

"Suck it up Art." Charlene demanded. "I told you if you didn't keep my daughter safe, you'd suffer the punishment."

Charlene now satisfied with her accomplishment, decided to calm down. She got an ice pack for her husband and handed it to him.

"Keep the ice on that and I'll pop it back into place after I get Delia upstairs." Charlene said.

The rest of that day went by good. Charlene had popped her husband's pinky back in place. Delia went to bed early, due to the mine incident.

**Time Skip.**

**Seven Years Later.**

It was late morning in Pallet Town. The weather was nice with just a few clouds in the sky. The flocks of Spearow and Fearow flew peacefully above the quiet town. Walking along the dirt path was an attractive young woman. She was Pallet Town native, Delia Hayward. Her facial features had hanged dramatically from seven years earlier. She now had a more long face as opposed to the round face with baby fat from her childhood. Body wise, she had filled out and grown fast. She now stood at five feet seven inches. She now had nice toned legs, and her bust size didn't grow much, you could tell that her body was fully mature. She was wearing a pair of white pants and a red t-shirt and black flats.

Delia made her way to where her parents were waiting. They were waiting at a bus stop.

"Hi mom, hi dad." Delia said.

"Hi sweetie." Charlene said. "Are you sure you will be able to handle the house on your own?"

"Yes mom, you and dad taught me well." Delia said. "Don't worry."

"I'm proud of you, D." Art said.

"Thanks dad." Delia said.

"When you decide you want to start your journey, feel free to visit us in New Bark Town." Charlene said.

"I will." Delia said.

"Now remember, if any guy you decide to spend the rest of your life with makes you mad, break his pinky." Charlene said.

"If you tell her that, people will be scared to date her." Art said.

"I just want our daughter to be with the right guy, even though she's grown now." Charlene said.

The bus pulled up and people were getting off and retrieving their luggage. The parents were now going to say their goodbyes.

"Well, this is it." Charlene said. "Remember to take care of the house."

"I will." Delia said.

"Don't forget to give that Old Amber from seven years ago to the man you fall in love with." Art said.

"I won't." Delia said.

Delia gave both her parents one last hug each before they placed their luggage in the bad compartment and boarded the bus. The door shut and the bus took off. Delia waved until the bus was out of site. A single tear rolled down Delia's cheek, but she quickly wiped it away. She knew that she could take care of herself now. The Hayward family orchard had been abandoned. The mines were now a danger zone with angry Onix. Delia's parents now owned a restaurant in Johto. This came about when Charlene taught Art how to cook, so that he didn't have to make money doing anything dangerous. The house Delia spent her entire life living in was now painted white. Delia sighed and left to go back home.

**Time Skip.**

**Five Years Later.**

Cerulean City is a lively town that's known for it's water types living in the surrounding bodies of water. The town is home to the Sensational Sisters, Daisy, Violet and Lily. The three were famous for their water ballet. They had one younger sister, Misty.

It was a calm afternoon in Cerulean City. The pokemon living in the area were running and playing. Some interesting events were about to occur within the walls of a building that had a huge Dewgong on the front of it. Inside the living quarters was a couple. A man with medium build and stood six feet three inches. He had short blue hair and brown eyes. Sitting next to him was was his wife who had long orange hair that went down to her mid back and green eyes. She had an athletic body. She stood at five feet nine inches tall. The man decided to engage in conversation with his wife.

"I can't believe today is Daisy's first water ballet competition." The man said.

"I know, Randy." The woman said. "She's going to do well out there. After all the practice I did with her all month, there's no way the other competitors will beat her."

"You're right, Mickie." Randy said. "When our daughter is holding that trophy, we'll take her out to get ice cream."

"Then we'll take her to get her nails done afterwards." Mickie added.

A young girl with short orange hair ran into the living room holding a Staryu doll. She was wearing a green shirt and black pants. Her facial features was that of a very young girl. Her green eyes were big and she had chubby cheeks. This is four year old Misty Waterflower.

"Daddy, me and StarStar won the swimming race again." Misty said.

"That's great, dear." Randy said. "I'm proud of you."

"Misty, get you and StarStar ready." Mickie said. "Daisy's water ballet competition is today."

Misty nodded and ran upstairs to get ready. Three young but older sisters came into the living room. The first was a blond with green eyes. This was eight year old, Daisy Waterflower. Standing next to her was seven year, Lily Waterflower. She had pink hair and blue eyes. Standing next to her was six year old, Violet Waterflower. She had wavy blue hair and brown eyes like her father.

"Girls, are you ready to go?" Randy asked.

"Yeah dad, we are." Violet said.

"I can't wait for you to like win the competition." Lily said. "Then next year, I'll be old enough to compete."

"You won't ever beat me." Daisy boasted. "I'm like going to always be better."

"Violet and Lily, I'll need you to watch Misty while we get Daisy registered." Mickie said.

"Pffft, like I don't want to watch that little runt." Violet said.

"Yeah, she's like annoying." Lily added.

"Fine, we'll take her with us." Mickie said.

The family got ready and after a few minutes, left the house and piled into the van. A ten minute drive later, the family arrived at the place where the competition would take place. The family got out of the car and made their way to the building. Once inside, Daisy, her parents and Misty made their way to the receptionist to get Daisy registered. Lily and Violet went to the pool area to get their seats. Once Daisy was registered, she went to the dressing room to go change while the others went to find Lily and Violet. The family spotted the two people in their party and sat next to them.

**Time Skip.**

**Three Hours Later.**

"The winner of this year's water ballet competition is Daisy Waterflower." The announcer said.

Daisy was holding a small silver trophy with a female figurine on it. What happened next was the product of Mickie and Randy's bad parenting. Daisy began to boast to the other competitors. She shoved the trophy in a boy's face and pushed him into the water. Next, Daisy talked down on a girl with brown hair and called her names until she ran out crying. Then, she trash talked a girl with dark red hair, making her cry. In the stands, Lily, Violet and her parents didn't seem to mind this behavior. The MC tried to intervene though.

"Ms. Waterflower, due to your behavior, I hereby disqualify you from the competition." The MC said. "Please give back the trophy."

Daisy's parents walked onto the scene just as Daisy was about to give the trophy back.

"My daughter will not be giving anything back." Randy said.

"If you even think about disqualifying my daughter, I'll have you run out of town." Mickie said. "Daisy won fair and square. If these people can't handle Daisy's behavior, then too bad. Daisy, let's go."

Before the family left, Mickie shoved the MC down to the ground. The family left the place after Daisy got changed. Daisy got spoiled big afterwards. She was bought ice cream by her dad and got treated to a pedicure by her mom. The rest of the day went by smoothly. It was now night time and the family then went to bed.

**That's it for chapter 2. I hope you liked it.**

**Next chapter will be the final chapter to this short prequel. There will be a time skip with Daisy and company. We will meet a young Alexa and get back to Delia.  
><strong>

**Stay tuned for next time on The Shapings of things to come.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all, midnightrebelion86 here with another chapter of this prequel.**

**This is the final chapter of this short prequel. We will finish up Daisy's story, get into al of Alexa's story then finish with Delia. Now I'll shut up now.**

**Chapter 3.**

**Time Skip.**

**Four Years Later.**

There was a blue moving truck parked outside of the Cerulean City Gym. Three Machoke were busy loading boxes into the back of the truck. Ten minutes later, the final box was loaded up and the back of the truck was shut and locked. The Waterflower family stepped out of the gym. Daisy, now twelve years old. Lily, now eleven and Violet now ten. The three were now old enough to own pokemon and considered adults by pokemon world standards. Misty, who is now eight years old was holding onto her mother Mickie. She no longer carried around her Staryu doll, StarStar. Randy was the first to speak up.

"Well, this is it, girls." Randy said. "I believe you three are responsible enough to take over the gym from here on out."

"You three be sure to take good care of Misty." Mickie said.

Misty grabbed onto her mom's hand tightly and spoke up.

"Mom, I don't want to stay with them." Misty said. "They're mean to me. Please, let me go with you and dad."

"I'm sorry dear." Mickie said. "In two years, you'll be an adult and old enough to have pokemon. I want you to take your share of the responsibility when that time comes."

Mickie pulled out a pokeball and handed it to Misty.

"This is a Staryu that your dad caught last night." Mickie said. "Now you have the real thing. Remember, no using it in battle until you turn ten."

"Where are you going?" Misty asked.

"We're moving to Cherrygrove City." Randy said. "There's a huge body of water there just like here."

"Your dad and I will be starting pokemon water ballet competitions there." Mickie said. "We will come back for ArceMew Day."

The family gave their last goodbyes. Misty made one last attempt to try and go with her parents, but it didn't work. Randy and Mickie gave their four kids their video phone number for their new place. The two parents entered the truck and it took off. When the truck was out of site, Daisy and her sisters began picking on Misty.

"Oh, is the little runt going to like cry?" Daisy teased.

"Like, suck it up, Misty." Lily said. "We're like in charge now."

"Yeah." Violet said. "Like go to your room."

"No." Misty said.

Misty proceeded to run towards the house, but Daisy pushed her down and took her pokeball with Staryu.

"Oops, you like fell." Daisy said.

Misty had a bruise on her knee from the fall. She ran into the house and cried. The rest of the day went by with Misty's sisters making her do all the chores while they went out on dates. Violet and Lily had a good time with their dates, but Daisy just kept talking down on her date. She talked down on his style of clothing and how he was such a bad kisser. Daisy then took out her frustration on Misty's new Staryu by attacking it with her Poliwag. This made Misty storm to her room and shut the door crying. Daisy then went to her room to sleep for the night.

**Time Skip.**

**Four Years Later. A week before the events of Traveling Worlds.**

Four years had passed since Daisy, Lily and Violet had taken over the gym. Misty, who was now twelve years old, now had three pokemon. Her Staryu had evolved into Starmie. She got another Staryu from fishing. She ended up with a package deal because a Goldeen was the Staryu's best friend, giving her two for the price of one. Misty, had finally had enough of all the years of being bullied by her sisters, had went off on a journey with her three pokemon.

Daisy, Lily and Violet had become lazy and began giving out gym badges for free. They focused mainly on their water shows. Lily and Violet had become puppets of Daisy's stuck up ways. They were always mean when fans would ask for autographs. Daisy had also become jealous of her two younger sisters for being more successful with their dates than her. Daisy wasn't compatible with her dates at all. To top it all off, she didn't really have any friends. Deep down, she wanted to change her ways, but she was too used to her habits. The day was over and Daisy was laying in her bed. She then began to rant to herself.

"I don't like these people in this world." Daisy said. "They're all like below me and stuff. I like wish that someone from another world would like come here and take me away."

That wish would end up playing a role in Daisy's life very soon.

**Time Back Up.**

**Six Years Earlier.**

Santalune City is a peaceful city in Kalos. The Fletchling were flying and chirping their name happily. It was a sunny day out. It was an ordinary day in the Pansy residence. Rick Pansy had just got home from shipping off a fresh batch of toys for pokemon. His wife, Mona Pansy had just finished writing a fifteen page paper that took her just a bit over a week to write. The couple was now sitting in the living room relaxing. Just outside in the backyard, seven year old Viola Pansy was taking pictures of the wild pokemon with the camera her mother had bought her. Coming out of the distance were two girls riding bikes. One was thirteen year old Katherine Pansy, the eldest of the Pansy siblings. Riding the other bike was her best friend Jody Jacobson. When the two bikes stopped, Viola greeted her older sister.

"Hey Kat, how was the bike ride?" Viola asked.

"It was good, Vi." Katherine said. "Vi, are you ready for the Greatfulness Day camping trip?"

"Yup I am." Viola said. "My best friend Sally is coming in another hour."

"That's cool." Katherine said. "I'm sure Sally will love camping with us."

The two sisters and best friends continued their conversation.

Sitting in her room was the middle sibling. Ten year old Alexa Pansy was busy brushing the grass fur on her Skiddo and had a Helioptile egg in an incubator that was sitting on her desk. Alexa was the lone sibling that wouldn't be bringing a friend to the family holiday camping trip. This has been a theme since two years ago when the parents started allowing their kids to bring friends to their family holiday functions. Alexa had trouble keeping friends for a long time, due to people not having patience dealing with her forgetfulness and her clinginess. At times, she would misplace things at inopportune times. This caused a guy to walk out on her earlier that year. Alexa brushed her thoughts aside and pulled out her toy mic to play interviewer. Alexa wanted to be a journalist since age five. She faced her Skiddo with the mic and asked him questions.

"Ladies and gentleman, I'm here live from the bedroom of Skiddo, the pokemon." Alexa said into the mic. "We have breaking news that this Skiddo just wants to talk to the world."

Alexa put the mic to Skiddo.

"Skid skiddo skid skid." The grass type said into the mic.

"There you have it." Alexa said. "Skiddo has said his piece. I'm Alexa Pansy signing off from Santalune News. Goodnight everybody."

Alexa returned Skiddo to his pokeball and looked out the window and saw her two sisters talking to their best friends. This made Alexa sad. Alexa walked away from the window and left her room. She made her way down the stairs and entered the living room where her parents were sitting.

"Hey Lexa, decided to come out I see." Rick said. "You ready for the camping trip?"

Alexa put her head down and spoke up.

"No." Alexa said in a low tone. "It's not fair. Everyone else gets to bring someone but me. I don't want to go."

Mona came over and gave her daughter a hug.

"Sweetie, I know you feel left out about this." Mona said. "Perhaps next year you'll get a chance to bring someone. Don't let this ruin your day."

Alexa calmed down a bit and gave a small smile.

"Thanks mom." Alexa said.

"Anytime dear." Mona said. "Now go and get packed. We leave in three hours."

Mona broke the hug with her daughter and Alexa went back upstairs to pack for the camping trip.

**Time Skip.**

**Six Years Later. One week before the events of Traveling Worlds.**

The years had gone by very fast. Katherine was now married to her husband Kristoffer and living in Sinnoh working for Sinnoh Now.

Alexa had become a journalist for a company in Luminose City. Alexa had maintained a lot of her characteristics that caused people to not want to be around her for long. She had gone the last five years of still being the odd person out at family holiday functions. She had hope this time however. She had met a guy named Kei Katagura. The two soon began to date, but Alexa was assigned to go to Kanto to interview Prof. Oak. Alexa had to beg Kei to put his Kalos journey on hold and come with her. This caused their relationship to not go all too well. They argued a lot and never had sex with one another. Alexa and Kei stuck it out, because Alexa wanted to have someone this year to bring to the family holiday function. One night after an argument, Kei was asleep and Alexa was awake. She spoke out loud.

"I hate these arguments." Alexa said. "Why can't I have a good relationship with anybody in this world? I wish I could meet someone that will have the patience to deal with me."

Alexa relaxed and fell asleep. What Alexa didn't know, was her wish would soon be granted in the coming months.

**Time Back Up.**

**Twelve Years Earlier.**

It had been a year since Delia's parents moved to Johto. Delia was on her way to Viridian City to give her friend Samantha some rawst berry cream pie she had made earlier. After dropping the pie off, a man with black messy raven style hair, brown eyes and peach fuzz face crossed her path. He was walking with confidence. Delia couldn't help but be attracted to him. The man approached Delia before she could make a move.

"Hi there." The man said. "What is a beauty like you doing here?"

"I-I was just dropping something off for my friend." Delia said. "What's your name?"

"My name is Jack Ketchum." Jack said. "I'm the best pokemon trainer. I haven't started my journey yet, but I do have pokemon and have beaten several trainers in the area."

"I'm Delia Hayward." Delia said. "Do you live in Pallet Town?"

"Yes, I do." Jack said. "You want to go out to dinner tonight?"

"Yes, I would." Delia said.

Jack and Delia officially became a couple after that dinner date. Jack had showed Delia a completely different side of Pallet Town that had was on the other side of the abandoned Hayward Orchard. This side of Pallet Town was a bit more populated, due to the fact that Prof. Oak lived on that side of Pallet. Jack's side of Pallet also had a different exit, which was a shorter walk to Viridian City. It had it's own PokeMart and PokeBurger as well. After the third date, Delia and Jack had slept together.

**Time Skip.**

**Three Years and Nine Months Later.**

Jack and Delia were doing great as a couple. They had got married over three years ago. Delia had abandoned her house she grew up in. Her and Jack were now living in a white house with a red roof on top, which was built three years ago. The house was located close to Prof. Oak's lab on Jack's side of Pallet Town. Delia's family friend, Thomas had long left Pallet Town. The side of Pallet Town that Delia grew up on was practically a ghost town now. The former orchard was now a forest where wild pokemon play. The forest was so dense that it was practically impossible to get to the other side of Pallet Town by foot. Jack had said his goodbyes to Delia and his three year old son Ash and went on his journey.

**Time Skip.**

**One Year Later.**

Jack had returned home after winning the Kanto League. Ash was at Prof. Oak's house spending the night. Delia had finished making dinner for her and Jack. Jack bit into his food and he spat it out and yelled at Delia.

"Damn it Delia! Your cooking is Arceus awful! You've become bad in bed and you're a crappy wife!" Jack yelled. "All you do is sit on that damn sowing machine and garden all day when you could do a better job with being good in bed and wear some better clothes."

This hurt Delia deeply. She got up from the table in tears and ran upstairs.

**Time Skip.**

**One Month Later.**

Delia had just come home from visiting Samantha in Viridian City. She had endured a month of insults about her appearance, sex and cooking. Ash was out playing with the wild pokemon. She sighed and made her way upstairs. When she made it to the bedroom, she nearly fainted. Her husband was in the act of cheating on her in their marital bed with three women. Jack saw this and looked at his shocked wife.

"This is way better than being stuck with one boring thing like you." Jack said.

Delia broke down and cried uncontrollably. Jack just watched and laughed as he continued to fool around with the three women. The rest of the day went by with Delia trying to reason with Jack, but he wouldn't listen to her.

**Time Skip.**

**Four Days Later.**

Jack had his things packed and was walking towards the front door. Delia chased after him.

"Jack, where are you going?" Delia asked.

"To a better life." Jack replied.

Jack opened the front door and a few minutes later, a black helicopter with a big capitol red R on the side landed forty feet in front of the house. The door to the chopper opened, revealing a man with a Persian by his side. Jack went into the chopper. He took his wedding ring off and pulled out divorce papers and threw them out of the chopper. He then yelled.

"We're done you worthless bitch." Jack said.

Just before the door to the chopper closed, the other man ordered his pokemon to attack.

"Persian, use Hyper Beam on that thing and it's house." Giovanni ordered.

The normal type formed an orange beam in his mouth and fired it, but the pokemon just barely missed the mark. The door to the chopper closed and the chopper took off. Delia was crying uncontrollably and she took her ring off and threw it in the nearby stream. She signed the papers and put it in the mailbox for the mailman to pick up. Delia ran into the house and threw away all of Jack's remaining things. When Ash got home, she had told Ash that he can no longer leave the house without her coming with. The following days whenever a guy would say hi to her, she wouldn't even acknowledge them. She had become hateful towards men.

**Time Skip.**

**Four Years Later.**

Delia had got counseling and was now over her hatred for men. She remained protective over Ash though. She went out on a few dates, but she didn't like any of the people she dated. Her and Prof. Oak had become best friends, due to Ash wanting to go there all the time.

**Time Skip.**

**One Year Later.**

Delia was on her way to Prof. Oak's lab for some tea. The two were best friends. Delia had arrived at the lab and Prof. Oak let her in. The two were sitting on a sofa and drinking their tea when Oak started the conversation.

"Say Delia, I know I've asked this a few months ago, but will you consider being my girlfriend?" Prof. Oak asked.

"Professor, I'm flattered that you still have feelings for me, but I have to say no again." Delia said. "I see you as a best friend and nothing else. I appreciate the things you've done for me and my son, but I just can't. Please understand."

Prof. Oak wasn't happy, but he accepted Delia's decision. The two continued to talk and enjoy their tea. An hour later, Delia decided to take Ash back home with her.

**Time Skip.**

**One week before the events of Traveling Worlds.**

Ash was excited to go on his journey in a week. He went to bed after a scolding from Delia about staying up too late. Ash was now asleep. Delia was in her room thinking. She had gon through more bad dates and constantly telling Prof. Oak that she didn't want to go out with him. Deep down, she wanted someone to be with, but she just didn't like the guys that came her way. She began to think out loud.

"I wish a guy with a similar past would come to this world and accept me for me." Delia said out loud.

Delia then laid in her bed and fell asleep. What Delia wasn't aware of was her wish was going to be granted and soon.

**Hall of Legends.**

Arceus was looking down at a sleeping brunette in Pallet Town, a blonde in Cerulean City and a brown haired journalist sleeping in her room in Santalune City on the eve of a trip to Kanto. Next to Arceus was Mew, Celebi, HO-OH and Lugia. Palkia, Dialga and Giratina were also present.

_**"Those three ladies seem so out of place."**_ Mew said.

**_"I know."_** Celebi said.

**_"How could those three be out of place?"_** HO-OH asked. **_"The blond is a celebrity. The brunette has a loving son and great friends. The journalist has a loving family and a boyfriend."_**

**_"These things are true."_ **Arceus said. **_"There's something missing in their lives though."_**

**_"What's that?"_** Giratina asked.

**_"They're missing a person that will accept their faults and deal breakers."_** Arceus said. **_"The brunette known as Delia is missing a man that will accept her as she is. A certain Professor has shown interest on several occasions, but Delia doesn't want that and there's no connection. She's looking for a young guy that will accept the fact that she has a kid and accept her hobbies and be patient with her painful past."_**

Arceus took a deep breath and continued.

**_"The blonde celebrity known as Daisy is looking for a person that will show her that it's okay to be kind to others and get her out of her stuck up ways. Deep down, she hates the way she treats her baby sister Misty. She's very picky and rarely comes across someone she does like, but when she does, she gets shot down."_** Arceus said.

Arceus took another breath and went on to the final girl.

**_"The journalist known as Alexa, is missing someone that will deal with her forgetfulness and clinginess. Her current boyfriend badly wants out of his relationship with her, but she's so clingy that he won't end it out of fear of making her cry. Alexa has endured a tough path. She has gone year after year of being left out why her two siblings are abe to bring someone to family holiday functions. She's been walked out on for her forgetfulness on several occasions."_ **Arceus said.

**_"Well, what can we do?"_** Mew asked.

**_"I'm glad you asked, Mew."_** Arceus said.

Arceus turned his attention to Dialga, Palkia and Giratina.

**_"This is where you three come in."_ **Arceus said to the creation trio. **_"You three are the creators of space, time and the torn world. I need you three to use your powers, so that I can get a clearer image of something I saw in another world."_**

This confused the other legendaries.

**_"What do you mean, Arceus?"_ **Lugia asked.

**_"What I mean is, there's another world outside of our world."_ **Arceus said. **_"I saw a very foggy image of a man from another world. I'll show you guys now."_**

Arceus used his powers and brought up the foggy image. The legendaries were all shocked to be seeing something from another world. The creation trio used their powers to make the image clearer. What they saw was a dark skinned man with black curly hair and brown eyes. He was by his lonesome. He didn't seem to happy either. He was walking down the street during a winter season. He was headed to his apartment that had no holiday decorations, while all the other people had decorations. Another scene showed the man being betrayed by a group of friends. Another scene showed the man having his girlfriend stolen away. The last and final scene showed the man being turned down by a woman he had fallen for, due to a fake friend making up something false about him. The man wanted nothing more to do with people in his world and wanted an out. After seeing the images, Arceus spoke up.

**_"The man from this other world is in a similar situation as the three ladies I mentioned earlier."_ **Arceus said. **_"I think I have a solution to fix this problem."_**

**_"What's the solution?"_** Dialga asked.

**_"I'm going to create another legendary."_ **Arceus said. **_"This legendary will be responsible for world travel. Prof. Oak is currently researching a way to contact people from that world. I will use my powers to ensure that he's successful. I will then bless Delia as the first lady that this guy will meet in this world. She will be his main soul mate. Later on, he'll meet the other two and get with them as well. They will also be his soul mate and will be on the same level as Delia. Once he connect to those three, the four will become soul mates amongst each other and be bound together for life."_**

**_"When do you intend to do this, Arceus?"_ **Celebi asked.

**_"I plan on starting now."_ **Arceus said. **_"Now everyone, get some rest."_**

The other legendaries went to get rest. Arceus began to focus his energy on creating the genes for the world travel pokemon. He said one last thing before starting.

**_"Don't worry my children."_ **Arceus said. **_"Soon, your suffering will come to an end."_**

**The End.**

**That's it for this prequel. I hope you liked it.**


End file.
